


Repair Shop

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [22]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repair Shop

"It broke." Chin quivering with the force of impending tears, Triton held the little wooden car up for his father's inspection.

Quatre knelt, taking the small vehicle and holding it in his cupped hand as if it was a live thing that needed to be sheltered from the whims of an often unkind world. He nudged it with his fingertip, observing how the arch that held the front wheels in place was no longer connected to the body of the car. "I think this can be fixed." Smiling reassuringly at his son, Quatre stood and offered his hand. "Let's go find Poppa. He'll know what to do to put it back together."

Triton sniffled and ran his arm across his nose. "Are you sure he can fix it?" His chin began to quiver again, threatening to make the tears spill over. "It's my favorite."

Bending down again, Quatre scooped the little boy up in one arm, balancing him so he could still hold the car with the other hand. He smiled at the feel of Triton's arms wrapping around his neck and the small head resting on his shoulder. "Poppa is a very good mechanic. I've seen him do amazing things. If he can't fix it no one can."

"Not even Uncle Duo?"

"No." Quatre replied, suppressing the urge to laugh. "Not even Uncle Duo."


End file.
